The second chance the last?
by FearlessXOXO
Summary: Melinda seperated from jim a year and a half ago, now she is back on a business trip and wants a final divorce. Will she forgive him for what he did to her or will she go through with this...   JIMMEL FANS  THIS IS NOT A MELINDA AGAINST JIM STORY
1. Chapter 1

Melinda's POV:

Hot, tired and exhausted, my plane finally landed in my home town; Memphis, Tennessee. After collecting all of my heavy luggage at the baggage claim, I looked around anxiously waiting to see his face.

"Melinda!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around to see him standing there, smiling until he saw my face, in which he gasped at how much I must have changed in his eyes. My hair was shoulder length with layers and I had highlights that were just a couple tones brighter than my natural color so it looked sun-kissed. I had also started working out about 2 years ago so I was very slim and fit. I finally snapped back to reality when he remarked "We should get going, the taxi is waiting." I nodded in agreement. He grabbed some of my bags to carry to the car and I flashed a small smile of gratefulness at him. When we finally got to the car he put all my suitcases in the trunk and opened the door for me. I got in, as did he and we sat in silence for about 10 minutes.

He finally asked "So how've you been? What's new?"

I looked over at him and responded "Oh, nothing much, I've changed my hair, as you can see, and I am the head of department for fashion designs at my favorite store, Gucci."

"How about you?" I asked back.

"Well, I'm still working at the Bank; still an Analyst in the Human Resources department." He smiled.

"Oh. So how much further is your apartment?" I asked, not smiling, as it had been about 40 minutes by now.

"About 2 minutes." He replied.

In about less than a minute we stopped at his apartment building and we stepped out. He tried to get out my luggage but I just said "No, I got it." He looked at me and was about to retort but after seeing the look on my face, let it go. When we got inside, he said, "I'll show you to your room. Follow me." I looked at him with a bemused expression and said "Seriously? I am NOT staying here. I'm staying at a hotel. My company is paying for it as I am technically on business trip."

His face angered a little and he said, "No, Melinda you are my wife. You are staying with me. You don't have to sleep in the same bed as me, but you have to stay here."

"Look, to me, we are not married anymore. You fucking cheated on me with your skank of a secretary for how long? Oh yea, 2 YEARS! And now I come back to get you to sign the divorce papers and your telling ME what I can and cannot do?" I angrily said.

I could tell Jim was angry as he didn't do a very good job of hiding it. "Melinda." He whispered "I still love you. Please, I was an idiot to ever cheat on you. You know that saying you don't know what you have till it's gone? That's how I feel! That's how I've felt ever since you left a year and a half ago."

Tears started to rim my eyes nd before I let them fall, I said to him "I gave you 2 chances already, Jim. And I will never, ever give you another." I grabbed my luggage angrily and stomped out. I could hear him calling my name. I turned around and said "I'll be back in a couple days to get you to sign the divorce papers."

And then I started running hailed a cab and threw my luggage inside and finally let the tears pour down my face as the taxi man pulled away. "MELINDAAAAaaaa" I heard Jim yell after me. "Excuse me Miss, where are we headed?" the taxi driver asked. "one second let me find the address of the hotel" I replied. I fished through my purse until I found the piece of paper that had the name of my hotel on it. I told him the name and we drove off.

Hey FF readers! Whats up! I am new to this so please cut me some slack if you hate it. I've been reading FF stories for years, and I found my old account that I used to review certain people's storys and I had this one on my computer and I thought: "Hell, why not upload it?" so I did. I hope you like it a little bit at least! Lol I'd like to give a shout out to my fave authors of GW FF Stories!: GhostWhispererFan6, SingingWriter3, AmericanEagleGirl17, Ineedasaviour, JorjeBeiner, DancerGirl136, HCBalwayshappy

And honestly so many more, I LOVE YOU! You probably don't know me, cause I usually leave anonymous reviews, but you guys kick ass! GhostWhispererFan6, you should know that you are my mentor! I sooo look up to u!

O.K, thanx guys! That's the end of my long AN.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys... It's me. It's been a year. Whoa. I kind of forgot about this story, well, because my sister...died. She had cancer, and it kept spreading. They didn't catch it early, so she was given 2 months to live. I spent every second with her. But she died, 4 months ago. She was 21. I have been focusing on getting back on track with school, and I have thought about Fan Fiction a lot. For those of you who know me, you'll know that I started on Fan Fiction because of her. She said I was really great at writing story's, so every time I think of coming back, it pains me, because I think of her. But I need to move on, need to keep going. My mom said that I should keep writing that I shouldn't let her death stop me. So, I have decided to return. I am back! I will continue with this story, and many more. So I hope you will forgive me, and read!

Chapter 2

I got to my hotel, exhausted from crying so much in the cab. The driver had asked repetitively if I was okay. I just kept nodding my head. I don't love him I thought. He cheated. Twice. I'm done with him. He needs to move on, before he seriously gets hurt. I'm tired of being the bad guy. But the look on his face when I called him out on cheating was just so sad. NO Melinda, NO. You are a kind, loving person, and you don't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve better.

I walked into my hotel room, noticing how large it was, and smirked, remembering when Jim and I had rented a hotel room a couple years ago, needing some time away, and spent the whole weekend in bed. Though we weren't sleeping. I sighed and walked into the bedroom and unpacked. I got into a nice, hot shower, and let my worries wash away. I felt better when I stepped out into my silk robe. After a 5 hour nap, I got dressed and curled my hair. I was going out tonight.

I decided to call my old friend, Andrea, so we could go clubbing. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy, it's me!"

"Melinda! Oh my god! It's you! How have you been?"

I laughed "I'm good, just here on a business trip. How are you?" I decided to wait till tonight to tell her about Jim.

"Who cares? Did you want to go out tonight? There's this really cool new club I found!"

"I was just about to ask!"

"Okay, so I'll meet you at Queen Street South, in 15. Be ready! Love yah!" and with that she clicked off.

Melinda laughed to herself and grabbed her purse. "This will be a fun night" she promised herself.

I arrived at Queen Street, and without having to look twice, I saw Andrea, Delia, Kassidy and Bridget. I laughed to myself then paid the driver and got out of the car. We all rushed together at once, and hugged each other, in one big unison.

"I'm so happy you're here!" we all shouted at once

We laughed and started to walk to the club, when I noticed Jim standing outside, looking around expectantly.

"Uhmm, guys, do you mind if we go to another club?" I asked, feeling nauseous.

Andrea looked around, took one look at Jim, then said "I thought you two were still together… till I called him to ask him where you were, and he told me everything. It's all one big misunderstanding, Mel. He still loves you, and I know deep down, you do too."

Jim saw them, and started to walk towards them.

"No. I don't still love him. And I don't see how me walking in with his secretary's legs wrapped around his head is a misunderstanding. Why are you taking his side anyways?" I said, agitated.

"Mel… come on. Okay, you don't love him anymore. But can you just stay, and have fun with us? You don't have to talk to him..? Please!"

"Fine." I decided to just ignore him no matter what.

He finally reached our group, and lightly tugged at my elbow.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I sucked in a breath of air, grabbed Kassidy's hand, and turned away and walked into the club. I could hear him sighing from 5 feet away. "Whatever" I thought, and started dancing.

Thanks for reading. I will update ASAP, as its March break now, so I have tons of free time on my hands.

Please Review!

Love,

Emma


	3. Hey guys!:

Hey guys! Omg it's been soo long again! I really have no excuse for why I haven't been on But I have been reading, and just a shout out to my faves: .heart, AJMcGough, CrazyLove345, AlexiaJones18, ILoveMeSomeKeegs, A Pretty Little Love, fluteplayer01, Jimmelfan12, and, lastly, my all time hero , GhostWhispererFan6! I love you all!^-^ There are a ton others I haven't mentioned, so sorry about that . I am actually not going to continue with this story, since I feel people haven't really read it, and I've gotten only one review:/ . I'm not a review beggar or anything, but the stats were and are low for it, which basically means no one is really reading. Which I am totally ok with. It was not the best plotline, and I didn't really execute my thoughts and ideas that well. It was like, 3 years ago . But I am planning on writing a couple more stories, some may not be Ghost Whisperer, but new shows, like Pretty Little Liars, glee, vampire diaries, the lying game, and a few others So look out! For the few who did read this story, I actually do have one last chapter, so if you want, just PM me or review, and I can email it to you or something . I don't really want to publish it, as I hate watching the stats go nowhere-_- If you feel I'm being a tad selfish, sorry But I still have the last chap. if you want it

Until my next story!(which I'm writing right now, and may be published todauy0.o)

xXxX


End file.
